The impact of human activity on natural ecosystems is being increasingly felt in tropical regions. This is true in Southeast Asia, where the primary rainforest is being destroyed for timber extraction, mining, and to provide space for domestic agricultural needs. The botanical species diversity of these forests is diminishing rapidly. The purpose of this project is to undertake a study of seed lectins in selected species of the Malesian rainforest. An analysis of these proteins in the Leguminosae and in some other families will help identify which taxa possess these proteins and will indicate which of these species (many quite rare) should be maintained in Botanical Gardens. The research will involve the collection and careful documentation of wild plants, and also screen seed extracts from these plants for the presence and specificity of phytohemagglutination activity. It is quite possible that lectins will be discovered with new specific properties which may become important in areas of hematology, cell culture, and cancer research and therapy.